dayeimbefandomcom-20200213-history
Dayeimbe Timeline
Dayeimbe Begins In the beginning the gods created the world, starting from a small land and adding to it, until it was a larger plane of existence. From dark crevices in forgotten mountains, Monsters came to be. Dark twisted things, such as vampires, zombies (sheep?), and ghouls. At this time Dayeimbe was thrown in shadow and death and pain was learned for the first time. There was so much Chaos that the gods added time and space hoping that this would begin to thwart the Monsters (nothing can live forever). These creatures began building dungeons, structures of significance, as they became stronger, becoming villains. There was not just evil in the world. The gods created many good things, such as man and the animals. Around this time they also created water and the depths of the sea. Man, unlike any of the animals, began building and surviving. Growing civilization in spite of the dark creatures around them. The monsters would attack and man would rebuild itself again. Men were not all good and some were corrupt, becoming pirates and petty villians concerned with themselves alone. Soon, the problem become too intense. Mindflayers, Drow, and the Beholders were formed. And began to wreck havoc on all of humanity. This is when the gods decided to end it. Making the decision, the gods used their power to form a new human, one with an innate curiosity to go out into the world and destroy these monsters and to clear the very depths of the dungeons. The adventurer*. And such was the beginning of Dayeimbe. 1st Event 2nd Event ''' '''3rd Event 1st Era Begins 1st Event 2nd Event 3rd Event 2nd Era Begins 1st Event 2nd Event 3rd Event - The Ultimate Upheaval 3rd Era - Age of Prominence 1st Event - Emergence of the common races 2nd Event 3rd Event 4th Era Begins 1st Event 2nd Event 3rd Event 5th Era - Century of Nothingness For a time of about a century, the gods vanished from Dayeimbe. No one knows how or why, but there was a void in the spiritual realm. This is not a time when darkness and evil reigned, unchecked by powerful good deities. During the 5th era, no deities of any kind, good or evil, existed. The religious systems were thrown into chaos, especially those of the humans, as time passed and temples and cities began to be ruled by people who were too young to remember the time when the gods were present. 1st Event - The Dimming of the Divine The gods have disappeared and divine magic becomes much weaker. Holy artifacts lose their power, powerful spells like resurrection become unusable, and previously large holy kingdoms start to collapse without their gods protection and powerful magics. 2nd Event 3rd Event - The Divine Resurgence The last event in the 5th era is the tale of the precocious gnome wizard by the name of Fargrim Wilbis, who accidentally found himself transported to the astral plane only to witness the reemergence of the entire pantheon. First, there was nothing... emptiness. Then, in the next moment, the plane was full of life and death and everything in between as the gods who control these forces reappeared. 6th Era - The Battle for Supremacy After their resurgence the gods had no claim over the portfolios they once knew, and needed to stake their claim once again or redefine themselves. Some would rise to greater power, and others would fall away to nonexistence. The people of Dayeimbe were divided between new found faith and an ultimate distrust in the deities that had returned after so long. 1st Event - The Contention of the Gods This was not a war of gods, but a struggle to lay claim to that which was available. Some took back what they had before, and were content with it. Some sought to form alliances with other gods to create a new portfolio. Others tried to work together to rest control from their opposing deities, be that law v chaos or good v evil or anything in between. The people of Dayeimbe warred as well for their gods even without the direct intervention as the gods fought amongst themselves. 2nd Event 3rd Event 7th Era Begins - The Unceasing War The Crusades, but instead of 4 of them with the same two groups, there were 4-5 between different groups - spread over a 100 year period. 1st Event - '''Arenas of hostility. - Dwarves vs Orks / Orks vs Lizardfolk / Trolls vs Elves - Duergar vs Grimlock (Underdark) / Sahuagin vs Kuo-toa (Oceans) / Centaurs vs Goblins. Neutrals : Gnolls and Kobolds are raiders/bandits against anyone. Links between critters - - Dwarves making armour/weapons for the Centaurs. - Bugbears making weapons/armour for the Goblins. - Elves and Lizardfolk have a peace treaty. - Kuo-toa trade with the Kobolds. - Sahuagin trade with Lizardfolk. Note - All of these races/groups are looking for artifacts from the 6th era. When they do great events occur, eg earthquakes, tsunami etc. Escalation : Some Lizardfolk slay a group of life/nature worshipping Humans. This creates a divide in that religion/nations attitudes/intent. Some of the Humans join the Orks against the Lizardfolk. Some of the Humans join the Elves, seeking peace and understanding with the Lizardfolk. Complications : - Bugbears make armour/weapons for Goblins, but act as Mercenaries for Dwarves and Humans. - Troglodytes offer aid to Lizardfolk against Dwarves and Orks in return for attacking the Elves. - Drow using magical disguises etc try to get the Humans, Elves and Dwarves to fight. '''2nd Event 3rd Event 8th Era Begins 1st Event 2nd Event 3rd Event - The Transmortal Accord The numerous rivalries among the mortal races, as well as those internal to individual races, found resolution in the legendary Transmortal Accord, a legally binding constitution drafted by ambassadors from most of the civilized nations on Dayeimbe. For once, the people of the world set aside their religious and ideological differences and agreed to stop fighting over disputed territory and resources. Many of the national borders established in this great treaty still stand today. The Transmortal Accord also led to greater trade among the nations, including the commerce of ideas. It is this meeting of diverse minds that modern scholars typically identify as closing the 8th era, and leading to the next great age of Dayeimbe. 9th Era Begins (Current) - The Age of Discovery Progress in the fields of both science and magic during previous eras either united or supplemented one another, depending on the exact nature of the research. This has led to an unprecedented ability for mortals to travel, gain education, and otherwise self-determine, which in turn has caused a sense of unease among the ruling classes. They see an increasingly intelligent and capable middle and lower class, and fear for losing their power. This has yet to lead to wide spread revolution, though dissent has become palpable in nations with strict feudal governments. However, historians generally describe the beginning of the 9th era as an explosion of significant achievements in science, magic, philosophy, and art, rather than characterizing it through political or religious institutions with all their machinations. 1st Event